Time Sickness
by WolfKomoki
Summary: When Barry created Flashpoint, it had more consequences than he realized. Now with a mysterious illness that no one knows how to cure, Cisco is bound and determined to make up with Barry, before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**The Flash is owned by The CW.**

Barry has been in this new timeline for about a week after he went back in time to save his mom. He loves this new timeline. He has his mom, and his dad again. There's even a Flash so he doesn't have to be. It was about a month later when Barry wakes up to see blood pouring from his nose. Panicking, Barry runs to the bathroom, and that's when he closes the door. After that, he washes his face, trying to get his nose to stop bleeding. Before he knew it, however, he felt an excruciating pain in his head, and that's when he falls backwards, passing out from the pain.

It was a few seconds later when Henry and Nora heard a loud thud in the bathroom. Within seconds, they rose from their chairs, and that's when they barge into the bathroom. When Nora, and Henry get into the bathroom, Barry was on the floor next to the sink. His eyes were closed, and his nose was bleeding.

"Oh my God! Barry?" Nora shrieks, running over to her son. Nora frowns when she sees dried blood in his nose.

"Henry! Call an ambulance!" She shouts. She's frantically shaking him now, desperately trying to get him to wake up, to look at them, to tell them what happened, but he's not responding.

"Barry? Honey? You're scaring me. Please wake up." Nora pleads. Henry grabs the landline off the table and calls for an ambulance. Barry was rushed to the hospital after that, and that's when Henry drives Nora to the hospital. Two months pass since Henry and Nora found Barry unconscious in the bathroom. They've taken him to forty different specialists, and they've all said the same thing: _we don't know what's wrong with your son._ Barry wakes up the next morning to see Henry dressed and ready to go to yet another specialist.

"Dad, _please._ You've taken me to forty different specialists that all say the same thing. They all don't know what's wrong with me. You've taken out God knows how many loans to pay for all these specialists. I'm done, I'm done, going to another specialist that's just going to tell me the same thing: "I'm sorry, but we don't know what's wrong with you". _Please_ dad, I need you to stop. I can't _take_ anymore specialists. I can't take another one telling me that they don't know what's wrong." Barry sobs.

Henry holds Barry as tight as he can. He hates seeing him cry, he hates that he doesn't know what's wrong with Barry even more.

"I can't do that slugger." Henry protests.

"Dad, _please_! I'm sorry, but there's no cure out there. No one can figure out what's wrong with me. How many more loans are you going to get before you give up?" Barry demands.

"I can't just sit here when my gut feeling says that something is wrong!" Henry shouts.

"Ten more specialists. You can take me to ten more, and if none of them figure it out, I'm done." Barry demands.

"Okay Barry." Henry sighs. He can see that Barry is frustrated, hell he's frustrated himself. He's taken him to over forty different specialists within the United States. Surely one of them could have figured out what the hell is wrong with his son. Henry wished that he could afford to take Barry to an international specialist, but there's no way he could afford that. They can barely afford the forty specialists, they already went to, let alone the expenses for an international doctor.

It was on the third month that Barry realized something, his memories were almost gone. Well, Barry didn't have any time to lose. He had to find Eobard. He'd been feeding him as often as he could, when he wasn't too sick to move that is. He wasn't sick today, but it was getting to be one of those days. When he woke up this morning, he was too nauseous to eat. Sighing, Barry grabs some soup. It's the only thing he can eat when he's feeling like this. After eating enough of the soup, he goes to Eobard's cell.

"I need you… I need you to…" Barry starts to say. Barry's head was starting to hurt. _No, no, not now, please._

"Spit it out kid." Eobard chuckles, thinking that Barry was just trying not to say it.

"Kill… my… moth…" Barry continues to say. Eobard frowns when Barry's nose starts bleeding. Fuck, something's wrong.

"Kid? Are you alright?" He asks with concern, and that's when his eyes widened. Barry's body fell back against his cell, and he slowly closed his eyes. Eobard was worried now. Why the hell had the kid just collapsed without warning, and why the hell was his nose bleeding?

"Kid? This isn't funny. Get up!" Eobard calls, thinking that he was playing a joke on him. He had to be, right? Barry still doesn't move, and that's when he starts to worry. What is he supposed to do? He can't get out of this cell to help him.

"Hey, hey! Come on! Come on, wake up! Wake up kid!" He calls, still desperately trying to get him to wake up. When that didn't work, he sighs. He's just going to have to wait for the kid to wake up on his own.

It was almost ten hours later before the kid finally opened his eyes, and stood up.

"Jesus Christ kid, what the hell happened?" Eobard asks with concern.

"How long have I been out?" Barry asks.

"You've been out for nine hours and fifty-eight minutes." Eobard answers. Barry nods.

"What's wrong with you?" Eobard asks. Barry blinks. Well, this was different. It's odd seeing him being so nice to him.

"I don't know." Barry sighs.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Eobard asks.

"Fifty specialists couldn't tell me anything. I gave up after that." He sighs. As Barry thought about it, it clicks. He needed to reset the timeline if he's going to be able to find out what's wrong with him.

"I need you to reset the timeline. I need you to kill my mother." He demands, and that's when he lets Eobard out of his cell. After Eobard did what he asked, Barry finds himself in a new timeline. This one was like his old timeline, but there were subtle differences as well. Like the fact that he's currently standing in the shadows of Cisco's grief meeting. He needs to hear this, he needs to know what he's done. Barry listens to his speech until Cisco walked over to Barry, leaving the group.

"What are you doing here?" He demands. Barry tries to speak, but all he can feel is the excruciating pain that usually comes with his nose bleeds. _No, no, not now. Anywhere in the world, but here. Not now._

"Oh, I see. _Now_ you want to be there for me." Cisco scoffs. Before Barry could say anything, his head felt like it was on fire. Soon enough his nose starts bleeding. Slowly, Barry closes his eyes, and before Cisco knew it, his body falls backwards, and his body crashes to the floor.

"Barry? Barry? _Barry?_ Man, what's wrong? Hey, wake up!" Cisco shrieks as he frantically shakes Barry. Barry wasn't waking up though. Oh God.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I am not a doctor. There may or may not be medical innacuracies in this fic.**

Cisco drapes Barry over his shoulder, opening a breach into Star Labs. There's no way that he could get Barry to Star Labs in an uber, they'd ask too many questions, so he walks through the breach, making sure he doesn't drop Barry. When he walks through the breach, Caitlin's eyes widened upon seeing him carrying an unconscious Barry. Slowly, she puts him on one of the gurneys, carrying him to the med bay. After that, she puts him on the cot, and hooks him up to the machines.

"Cisco, what happened?" She asks with concern.

"I don't know. One minute I was talking to him, then his nose started bleeding, and he just collapsed." Cisco explains.

"We need to give him an MRI." Caitlin informs.

"Hold on, can't we wait for him to wake up first? I don't want him to wake up in there and panic." Cisco pleads.

"You're right. That would be bad." Caitlin agrees. It was about ten hours later when Barry groans, wincing as he was blinded by the fluorescent lights.

"Barry? Hey." Cisco calls, sighing with relief when he opened his eyes. Barry looks away. He doesn't want to fight with Cisco right now.

"Barry, look at me, please." Cisco pleads. Barry turns the other way. Cisco sighs. This was his fault. Sighing, he grabs Barry's arm.

"Tell me what's wrong with you man, _please_." Cisco pleads with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know." Barry sighs.

"What? What do you mean?" Cisco asks with confusion.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. Fifty specialists couldn't tell me anything." Barry sighs. Cisco's faced paled after that. If he was going to specialists, then fuck, something is wrong, really, really, wrong.

"What symptoms have you noticed?" Caitlin asks.

"Well, it was about a week, three months ago, when my nose started bleeding. I ran to the bathroom to try to wash my face, and that's when I felt an excruciating migraine. I passed out from the pain after that." Barry starts to explain.

"Then, about a month in, I started forgetting memories. It was about three months later when I realized that I could barely remember anything." He finishes explaining.

"Do you mind if we give you an MRI scan?" Caitlin asks. Barry sighs. He really hopes that Caitlin can find something that the other specialists couldn't.

"Go ahead." He speaks, and that's when Caitlin takes him to their machine. She had it specially designed for Barry, just in case. She never wanted it to be because he could be sick though.

"Okay Barry you're gonna hear a lot of noise, but try to be still, okay?" Caitlin calls. Barry sighs. _I know the drill Caitlin, just get on with it._

Caitlin fires up the machine, and that's when Barry begins to feel uncomfortable. He hates the clanging that accompanies these machines, but the worst thing of all was the heat that he felt while it was on. It was about an hour later when the tests were done, and Caitlin helped him out of the machine.

"Okay, so we should have your results by tomorrow." She informs. _If there are any results._ Barry thinks to himself.

"Hey, we'll find something, don't worry." Cisco speaks, trying to comfort Barry. He still remembers screaming at him for Dante's death when he got back. He still remembers screaming," _I don't care! At least I'd have my brother back!_ " at Barry, and now he might lose Barry too. Cisco helps Barry back to the cot, and that's when he pulls him in for a hug. Barry hates this. He hates that the only reason Cisco is making it up to him, is because of his illness. If he didn't have a mysterious illness, then Barry knows that he would still be angry with him. What Barry wasn't expecting was for Cisco to just start sobbing.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me?" He sobs. _Because I didn't think you cared._ Barry wants to say, but doesn't.

"I lost Dante, and now I might lose you too? _Fuck_ Barry!" He sobs into Barry's chest. Barry runs his fingers through Cisco's hair, trying his best to comfort him. Cisco eventually stops crying, and that's when he lets go.

Barry lies down after that, as his head had started throbbing again.

"Barry? Are you alright?" Cisco asks with concern when he sees him squint in pain.

"My head hurts." Barry complains and that's when Cisco sighs.

"Cait, did you ever perfect those painkillers?" He asks.

"Yeah, let me go get them." She calls, and that's when she grabs some syringes from the tray. When she grabbed them, she slowly walks over to Barry, and that's when she slowly injects the painkillers into his system. Barry slowly relaxes after that, sighing with relief when the pain went away.

It was early the next morning when Barry's results came in. Slowly, Caitlin grabbed the scans, and that's when her face paled when she realized that Barry had a Meningioma. Barry wakes up some time in the afternoon, and that's when Caitlin decides to talk to him about what she found.

"Barry? You awake?" She asks, sitting next to his bedside. Barry yawns.

"I am now. Why?" He asks, slowly sitting up.

"Your MRI scans came in." Caitlin answers.

"How bad is it?" He asks.

"You have a Meningioma." Caitlin answers, and that's when his face paled. That means that he has a benign tumor in both his brain, and spinal cord.

"That's a benign tumor, right?" Barry asks. He was no doctor by any means, but he'd been studying Henry's books in the Flashpoint timeline. There wasn't much else he could do thanks to his illness.

"What are my treatment options?" Barry asks, not even bothering to sugar coat it.

"Well your tumors aren't Malignant, so radiation isn't needed. I could go in surgically, but the problem is keeping you unconscious during the surgery." Caitlin answers.

"Then let's do it. I don't want them to have anything else to worry about." Barry demands.

"Barry, you need to tell them. They deserve to know. They'll want to support you through this." Caitlin pleads. Barry sighs. She has a point.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry grabs his phone from the table and creates a group text message to Joe, Iris, and Wally. _Hey guys, can you come to Star Labs? It's important._ He starts to type. Barry changes his mind. He doesn't think they'll come if he sends that. _Hey guys, can you come to Star Labs? There's something I need to tell you_. He sends instead. Barry puts the phone down after that, and waits.

It was about an hour later before Wally, Iris, and Joe walked into the med bay.

"Okay Barry, we're here. What was so urgent that you had to wake us up so early to come here?" Iris asks.

"I have a Meningioma." Barry answers.

"A… what?" Wally asks with confusion.

"It means I have a benign tumor in both my brain, and spinal cord." Barry explains. Iris bit her lip, looking like she was about to cry. Wally's face paled, and Joe just opened, and closed his mouth, staring in shock.

"No! When… when did you find out?" Joe asks, his voice breaking.

"Just now." Barry answers. Barry blinks as Wally pulls him in for a hug. What he wasn't expecting was for him to just start crying.

"What are we going to do?" He asks, his voice breaking.

"Caitlin says that we could do surgery. The only problem is keeping me unconscious during the surgery." Barry answers.

"What other options are there?" Iris asks.

"There are none." Barry sighs. Joe's face paled at that statement.

"What the hell are we going to _do_?" He shouts.

"Do you remember Bivolo?" Barry asks.

"I try not to remember that Bar." Joe informs.

"Well, when Oliver hit me with the horse tranquilizer I vibrated it out of my system fairly quickly, but before I did I felt it start to work." Barry recalls.

"Barry! That's it! That's the solution!" Wally exclaims.

"The only problem is, where do we even get horse tranquilizer?" Joe asks.

"From Oliver?" Barry asks, a slight "duh" in his tone.

"Right. Sorry." Joe chuckles. Barry falls asleep after that, too exhausted to keep his eyes open. His tumors really take a lot out of him.

"I'll stay with him." Wally offers.

"In that case, I'll go down to Star City." Joe informs. After that, he gets in his car, driving to Star City. Wally sits in the chair next to Barry, running his fingers through his hair. He hates this, he really hates this.

Barry is supposed to be healthy, and he's not supposed to have tumors.

Joe arrives at Star City after an hour, and starts looking for the Arrow cave. Joe finds it about three hours later, slowly walking inside.

"Oh, hey Joe. What brings you here?" Felicity greets.

"Do you guys still have the horse tranquilizers that you tried to knock Barry out with when he was whammied by Bivolo?" Joe asks. Diggle just stares in confusion.

"Yeah… why?" He asks. When Diggle looks up at Joe's face, he realizes that he'd been crying.

"Joe, what's going on?" He asks with concern.

"It's… it's…. he's… he has a benign tumor in both his brain and spinal cord." Joe finally speaks, his voice breaking.

"Oh my God…" Oliver breathes, his jaw dropping to the floor.

"When did you find out?" Felicity asks, her voice breaking.

"Barry told Iris, Wally, and I today." Joe answers.

"Okay, but what are the horse tranquilizers for?" Quentin asks with confusion.

"Because of Barry's metabolism, we can't give him any anesthesia, because he'll burn through it too quickly, so it's our hope that with enough of this that we'll be able to keep him out and do surgery." Joe explains. Oliver grabs a box, grabbing fifty of them as he puts them in the box.

"Does that help?" He asks, handing them to Joe.

"It does, yeah." Joe smiles, taking the box into his car. Back in Central City, Barry was preparing to tell Cisco about his diagnosis. He doesn't know how Cisco is going to react, and a part of him is afraid. How is he supposed to tell him that he caused this when he intentionally messed with the timeline? How is he supposed to tell any of them that? Sighing, he slowly sits up from the cot, and goes to find Cisco.

"Hey, whoa. You shouldn't be out of bed right now." Cisco calls.

"I need to talk to you." Barry demands.

"Barry, come on. You look like you're about to keel over, sit down." Cisco demands. Sighing, Barry sits in the chairs out in the hall.

"Thank you. Now, what is it you want to tell me?" Cisco asks.

"We found out what's wrong with me." Barry starts to say.

"What is it?" Cisco asks.

"You might want to sit down for this." Barry warns. Slowly, Cisco sits in the chair next to him.

"I have a benign tumor in my brain, and spinal cord." Barry answers. It's a good thing that Barry made Cisco sit down, because he almost passed out upon hearing that.

"Cisco?" Barry asks with concern.

"What are we going to do?" He asks, afraid of the answer.

"We could do surgery, but the problem is keeping me out during it." Barry answers. It was about an hour later when Joe walks into the building, carrying a crate of horse tranquilizers to the med bay. Slowly, he sets it down on the floor.

"Whoa! Where the hell did you get all those?" Cisco asks.

"From Oliver." Joe answers simply. Slowly, Caitlin walks into the room.

"Oh, hey you got the tranquilizers. Barry, we can start the surgery tonight if you want me to." Caitlin informs.

"Actually, can we do it tomorrow? My head is killing me." Barry pleads.

"Okay. Let me get you your pain killers." Caitlin says as she injects Barry with the painkillers she made. Barry slowly closes his eyes, relaxing as he slowly falls asleep. Cisco sits next to Barry's bedside, gently running his fingers through his hair. When he was alone, Cisco starts sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

When Savitar wakes up, the first thing he feels is pain. His head feels like it's on fire. Slowly, he gets up from his bed, and that's when he's hit with a vision.

 _Iris, Wally, and Joe are in the Star Labs med bay. Barry is lying on a cot._

" _Okay Barry, we're here. What was so urgent that you had to wake us up so early to come here?" Iris asks._

" _I have a Meningioma." Barry answers._

" _A… what?" Wally asks with confusion._

" _It means I have a benign tumor in both my brain, and spinal cord." Barry explains. Iris bit her lip, looking like she was about to cry. Wally's face paled, and Joe just opened, and closed his mouth, staring in shock._

" _No! When… when did you find out?" Joe asks, his voice breaking._

" _Just now." Barry answers. Barry blinks as Wally pulls him in for a hug. What he wasn't expecting was for him to just start crying._

" _What are we going to do?" He asks, his voice breaking._

" _Caitlin says that we could do surgery. The only problem is keeping me unconscious during the surgery." Barry answers._

" _What other options are there?" Iris asks._

" _There are none." Barry sighs. Joe's face paled at that statement._

" _What the hell are we going to_ do _?" He shouts._

" _Do you remember Bivolo?" Barry asks._

" _I try not to remember that Bar." Joe informs._

" _Well, when Oliver hit me with the horse tranquilizer I vibrated it out of my system fairly quickly, but before I did I felt it start to work." Barry recalls._

" _Barry! That's it! That's the solution!" Wally exclaims._

" _The only problem is, where do we even get horse tranquilizers?" Joe asks._

" _From Oliver?" Barry asks, a slight "duh" in his tone._

" _Right. Sorry." Joe chuckles. Barry falls asleep after that, too exhausted to keep his eyes open. His tumors really take a lot out of him._

" _I'll stay with him." Wally offers._

The vision cuts off after that, and Savitar's face pales. If Barry has a tumor, then he could have one too. The only problem? He can't just go to this Earth's Star Labs, they'd never agree to look at his condition. So, he'd just have to travel the multiverse until he finds an Earth that was willing to help.

He starts by running to Earth-two. When he gets there, he goes to their Star Labs, and when he walks inside, he steps out of the suit.

When Savitar walks into Star Labs, Harry slowly looks at him. He could tell that this wasn't the Barry Allen that he knew. This Barry Allen was blind in his right eye, and the right side of his face was covered in burns.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that you're not the Barry Allen that I know. What can I do for you?" Harry asks.

"Do you have an MRI machine here?" Savitar asks. Harry stares at the doppelganger in confusion.

"It hasn't been turned on in a while, but yeah. Why?" He asks. Savitar looks at him.

"I… I need you to scan my brain." He answers. Harry stares suspiciously at the doppelganger. He doesn't know what, but something about him scares him.

"I'm not really a neurologist. Even if I did scan your brain, I wouldn't know what I'm looking at." Harry informs.

"Do it anyway." Savitar demands. Sighing, Harry slowly turned on the machine, waiting for it to power up. Eventually the machine turns on, and Harry helps Savitar into the machine. After that, he turns it on, waiting for it to process the images. After an hour it was done processing, and Harry slowly helps him out of the machine.

"Come back here in twenty-four hours and I'll show you the results." Harry insists.

"Thank you." Savitar says as he gets back in his suit. When Savitar opens the breach to Earth-one, Harry doesn't know what to make of him. This Barry was faster, yes, but he was also very guarded. Was it a result of the scars? What had this Barry Allen been through? Maybe when he comes back, he could get to know this version of Barry. It was around two in the afternoon when Savitar returns to Earth-two. Slowly, Harry grabs the scans, walking over to him.

"Here's your scans, though I don't know what they mean." Harry informs. Slowly, Savitar looks at them and that's when his face pales.

"I have a benign tumor in my spinal cord and brain." He realizes. _Just like Barry._ Harry's face pales at that statement.

"What are you… going to do?" He asks. Savitar shrugs.

"Just… live the rest of my life, for however long I have I suppose." He answers. Harry nods. Yep, this was a different version of Barry than the one he knew. The Barry that he knew wouldn't have given up so easily.

"But… you'll die." Harry frowns.

"I don't have much choice in the matter. Everyone that I care about hates me." Savitar sighs.

"Then, let Earth-one's Star Labs help you. Caitlin is trained in speedster biology, she can help." Harry pleads.

"I can't. They hate me." Savitar sighs. Harry's blood boils at that statement. How can they possibly hate any version of Barry? He was their friend!

"Then screw them. I'm going to find some people to help you." Harry growls. Savitar stares at him in shock. Does he not know that he's planning on killing Iris in the future?

"Why would you help me?" Savitar asks.

"Because no one that's sick deserves to die because of hatred." Harry answers. Savitar starts crying upon hearing that. No one had ever treated him with this level of kindness since he was created, absolutely no one. Hell, his own creator hated him too. He had been created as a disposable life, something to throw away when Barry Allen was done with him. To say he hates him, is an understatement. He wants to see Barry Allen burn the way that he did, and he wants to see Barry Allen suffer.


End file.
